What!
by Kari Kasumi
Summary: The ultimatum is bad. is slash WarrenxWill, if you don't like it, I'm sorry for you being so closed minded!
1. Chapter 1

What?

Will Stronghold shot quick glances at his girlfriend Layla. They had been dating for seven weeks and Will still hadn't told his father. Will didn't know how his father would react, finding out that his only son, who was in the hero class at Sky High, was dating "hero-support."

Layla looked up from the steadily growing flowers in front of her. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Layla. I was just thinking," Will sighed. He couldn't tell her about his worries, she'd try and cheer him up by making some weird comment about fruit, she had a habit of doing that. Will sighed, shot another quick glance at Layla and pecked her on the cheek. "I haven't told my dad about us."

"Why?" she asked. The tulips and daisies stopped growing as she turned to look Will in the face.

"I'm not sure what he'll say. I told my mom, she likes you, and is really happy for us. But my dad..." Will trailed off, leaving the sentence to hang in the air.  
Layla understood. Will's father, The Commander, was scary when angry and got angry over Will being friends with side kicks as it was. "It's okay Will, I understand. Your dad doesn't see past labels like your mom does."

Will nodded, there was a reason he liked Layla.

"Are we all getting together at my house tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll pick up Warren on my way over," responded Will.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, Will, picking up Warren. Even after he helped save the school you didn't really talk to him. You started talking to him about two weeks after we started dating." Layla sounded accusatory, like Will had done something extremely wrong by talking to the dark teen that had become a friend of the group.

"Is there something wrong with that? I thought that you wanted me to be his friend?" Will glared at the thin, flower covered girl. She glared right back at him.

"I do want you to be his _friend_, Will. But Warren seems to be more of a girlfriend to you than I am. You spend almost all of your time with him. You've broken off our dates to go to the movies with him. Why? What is your damage?" The daisies and tulips surrounding her were struggling to surge at Will and die at the same time.

"Do you not know what he's going through, Layla? His mother hates him, she abandoned him last year. His father is in prison. Warren is forced to live on his own in the run down part of town! I'm trying to get him to move in to my house, so that he doesn't have to go home to that every night. He's my friend, Layla. I don't understand how you can be angry with me over that!" Will struggled to calm his anger, he didn't want to hit Layla if he got out of control. "You're my girlfriend, you know that I like you more than Warren. Why don't you get it? I'm trying to help him! Not jeprodize our relationship." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Zach is acting the same way as me toward Warren and Magenta doesn't care."

"Glow-boy and the Guinea Pig are different. Zach doesn't spend as much time as you do around Warren," replied Layla. She sighed heavily, she hadn't wanted to have to do this. "Either you spend more time with me, less time with Warren, or we are done!"

"An ultimatum? You're giving me and ultimatum? Well, I'm going to spend my time with Warren because he needs my help and if you can't understand that then fine! Maybe we shouldn't have started dating in the first place!"

A group had surrounded the arguing couple as they sat in front of the school. The stood silently, waiting to see who's powers would blow out first. Will seemed to be struggling with his, and Layla's flowers were trying to get away and attack Will with the sharp thorns they had begun to grow.

Warren had been standing in the back of the crowd, watching the scene unfold. He'd never known that Will had actually concidered him a friend all those times that they had done stuff together, and he hadn't known about Will breaking off any of his dates with Layla; Will had always said that he was open whenever Warren had asked him to do something. He strode forward and shoved Layla away from Will, forcing her power to retreat and the thorny daisies and tulips to shrivel.

Warren put a leather clad arm around Will's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Why Will, I never knew you cared." He could tell that Will had been lying to Layla about why he was spending so much time with him, he could tell that it wasn't just to help him out of the dump he lived in.

The crowd gasped collectively as it looked like Warren was kissing Will's cheek or ear, not whispering in his ear. Will blushed, knowing what they were thinking. Layla was on the ground, in shock because of Warren pushing her down.

"Will, do you really want to break up with me?" she asked, the flowers in her hair wilting as she spoke.

"Yes. I'd rather date Warren then date you," responded Will. Warren stared at him and Will grinned. "It's true."


	2. Chapter 2

Layla's POV

I can't believe that I gave him that ultimatum. Will didn't deserve that. I was just so jealous. He had been spending so much time with Warren. It's not that I don't like the fact that Will and Warren were starting to get along or anything, it was that Will was breaking off our dates to hang out with the pyrokinetic. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Maybe I should apologize... I don't know.

Will said that he would rather date Warren over me. I don't believe him to be serious about that. He wouldn't date a boy, his father would kill him. I should talk to Will, it would do more harm if I didn't talk to him. I want him to understand why I was upset. It took him forever to even acknowledge me as more than just a friend, I don't want to lose him over a stupid fight.

That settles it! I will talk to William Stronghold.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla never made it to Will. She had run to the Stronghold residence but was caught up by Will's father, The Commander. This is what happened:

"Hello Layla, going to see Will?" the Commander asked as Layla let herself in the kitchen door.

"Oh, yes sir. I have something very important to talk to him about."

"And what would that be?" the buff man asked.

"Something that happened at school," Layla responded evasively.

"Layla, you can talk to me."

"Well, you see Mr. Stronghold, I-" Layla caught herself before she spoke too much. It would hurt Will too much if she told his father that he had said that he'd rather date Warren Peace.

"Speak Layla."

"Will and I had a falling out. I accused him of spending too much time around Warren Peace. And he was all defensive and upset that I would call Warren more of a girlfriend than I was to him. Then I gave him the ultimatum of staying with me or being able to spend time with Warren. He said that he would rather date Warren." Layla's hand snapped up over her mouth when the last word had slipped past.

"MY SON SAID WHAT! HE WANTS TO DATE WARREN PEACE?" The Commander about went all head explody.

On the other hand: Will at Warren's:

Warren had coaxed Will into an outfit that was extremely different compared to anything Will had ever worn before...

CLIFF HANGER!


	4. Chapter 4

"Liam, you look good," Warren assured the other teen. He had managed to get Will into the outfit out of pure luck. Will was wearing a black fishnet shirt with straps around the chest and wrapping around the arms, and a pair of huge legged black and green pants, green chains hanging on the sides. Warren had managed to get Will to wear a pair of buckle boots and a faint trace of eyeliner to bring out his eyes.

"Warren, I feel like i'm swimming in these pants. Why do they have to have such huge legs?" Will asked, nervously crossing his arms over his chest, shivering under the pyrokinetic's gaze.

"They look cool. And some people don't like to have their feet visible, so they make the legs gigantic to hide them. Now, will you let me take you to the club?" Warren asked. He'd been going to the club on his own for over a year, and had been working there as a bartender for about six months.

"What if I don't want to go?" asked Will, a small smirk on his face.

God, Warren thought, I'm rubbing off on him; he's smirking now. "Come on, you look good, and I'll even dance with you." Warren grinned. "And I'll make sure that none of the other 'tenders hit on you."

"Fine, fine, I'll go. But if anyone from school sees me I will hurt you," threatened Will.

"Whatever Liam. You'd never hurt me."

"Really?" Will laughed and punched Warren on the shoulder.

"That didn't hurt. But we have to get going, otherwise I'll be late for the beginning of my shift." Warren grabbed Will's arm and pulled him out his bedroom door. It took some doing but he managed to drag Will down the stairs and out to his car.

"Where is this "club" at?"

"Over on the east side, near the one mall."

"I could fly us there, it's not that far." Will held his hand out to Warren, who had let go when they got out to the car.

"I'm not sure about flying, Liam." Warren would have rather just drove, but the prospect of being so close to his friend was a bit more enticing. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Wrap your arms around me and hold on."

(A/n: Okies, some little notes, I do not own the chars from Sky High - if I did, A LOT of things would be different. In this chapter, the pants that Will is wearing are actually based off of a pair of pants that I have... hehehe. Thank you for reading and please Review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

because I said so

Will easily flew them to the club, enjoying the feel of Warren clutching tightly to him. He sighed when he touched down at the back entrance to the club and Warren released his hold. Will's chest felt horribly exposed, even though the fishnet kept off most of the cold.

Warren was just as sad to let go of Will as Will was to have him let go. The pyrokinetic let his left hand linger to trail across Will's chest and he pushed a touch of his power to his hand to make it warm. Will's shiver at his touch made Warren smirk.

"Cold Liam?" He asked, the smirk evident in his voice, even though Will couldn't see it.

"Yes! This damned shirt of yours barely keeps out the cold at all. I don't know how you talked me into wearing this," Will growled and grabbed Warren's hand, moving it across his chest and arms to warm himself up. "Make yourself useful and warm my back with your other hand."

"Liam, I don't have time for this. My shift starts soon."

"Please Warren? I'm freezing," pleaded Will. He was cold, but really just wanted Warren to keep touching him.

"I'll warm you up inside. Come on, I don't want to get fired." Warren dragged Will to the staff entrance, opening the door with his key and pulling Will in behind him. With a smirk on his face, Warren pulled his best friend through the crowded dance floor and up the spiral metal staircase to the second level, where the bars were.

"I can't believe you work here now!" shouted Will over the blaring music. At that moment he dearly wished that Warren still worked at the Chinese food place. He was glad that Warren had had a tight grip on his wrist on the way through the dance floor because girls and guys alike had been trying to pull him to them to dance.

"I like it here. Layla hangs out at the Paper Lantern, I can't stand her," spoke Warren into Will's ear. He had pulled Will to him, pressing them tightly together to keep from having to yell. Warren warmed his hands with a spark of power and put one against the other teen's lower back. The heat reached Will's skin through the straps and fishnet and started to become almost too hot. Will squirmed under Warren's touch and took a step forward, closing the short distance to the bar to nothing.

"Jerk. You heated your hand up too much!"

Warren just laughed, grinned, and jumped over the bar. "If you can't handle the heat, how do you expect us to date?" Warren asked. "Do you want anything to drink?" He questioned quickly, trying to cover up the fact that he had asked the first question. He didn't want to freak his friend out with talk about their non-existant relationship.

Yet, leave it to Will to to catch on and run with the idea.

"How can we date?" he asked in shock. "You want us to date? I mean, really? How can we date if you don't listen to me? How can we date if your power is controled by your emotions?"

Warren hung his head. "So that's a 'no' on the drink then?"

"Give me a Coke," responded Will. But he wasn't giving up. "What would it be like if we had sex? Would your powers go all freaky and fry me? That's not really an incentive to get into your pants."

Warren grabbed a 20oz. bottle of Coke from under the counter, setting it on the table with an inaudible thunk, grinning at Will. The pyrokinetic was glad that they didn't have to shout, they were close enough to be able to hear each other overthe music. It wouldn't have been good for any one to hear Will shout that.

"Well, I can control it if I try, you know that. Otherwise I would have fried everyone around me during the Battle easy. Will, you just have to know that I would never intentionally hurt you." Warren sighed. "Now," he added, remembering their first encounter in the lunch room.

Will nodded; he did know. "So if we have sex you won't fry me? You won't get all flamey on me if I get into your pants?"

"Well, technically, you already are in my pants," laughed Warren. Will shot him a glare. "No, I won't fry you," he assured the strong one. Warren hesitantly reached forward, leaning over the bar, his large, warm right hand wrapping around the left side of Will's neck. He pulled the other in for a kiss, their first and...

CLIFF HANGER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Author's Note**: Okay, I wish to tell all of you, my dear readers, that this is actually a continuation of chapter five, though I have decided to call it "six." I apologize for the cliff hanger; I had wanted to get the chapter posted and I wanted to get it posted fast, as I think some of you would really feel like killing me if I didn't update quickly. So, what you got was about the first half of the chapter, or something like that. I really appreciate all of your compliments and you constant wanting to have more of the story.

Disclaimer: (I know, I know, this should be on the first chapter, and maybe it is, but I'm too lazy to go look for it. I don't think it is though, so…) I do not own Sky High, if I did, there would be a lot more slashyness in it. Sky High is owned by the company that owns it, Disney maybe… I should probably check that out. And I know it seems like I hate Layla, but really I don't. I just don't like her in this story, she doesn't fit. But yes, the main point is that I don't own Sky High, and please don't sue me. This is not meant as copyright infringement, nope, it's not!

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Warren hesitantly reached forward, leaning over the bar, his large, warm right hand wrapping around the left side of Will's neck. He pulled the other in for a kiss, their first and...

… was tapped on the shoulder by a tall brunet, who came up next to him behind the bar.

"Yo! Wren! Glad to see you on time for your shift for once," the tall female laughed. She smiled widely at Warren, who was on the verge of flaming out. "Who's this?" she asked, nodding at Will.

"Jessie, I was in the middle of something," Warren ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'm Will," spoke Will to Jessie, answering her question.

"I'm Jessie. What're you doing here?"

"Liam is my guest. I'd ask you to mind your own business but you wouldn't listen." Warren was quickly becoming very angry with Jessie. Sure, he'd worked with her since he'd started there, but she never knew when to back down. "There's a guy over there staring at you, why don't you get him a drink?" he asked, pointed down the bar.

"But I want to stay here and talk to you and Liam." Jessie smiled engagingly, leaning on the bar and giving Will a front row view of her ample cleavage.

That did it, Warren was now officially angry. "Okay, you have no right to call him Liam!" he shouted, pulling Jessie away from _his_ Will. "He isn't like the rest of the guys you go after. He's mine. I am with him, we are together!"

Will didn't know whether he liked this possessive Warren or not. He decided that he did, as it was to his advantage that Warren was being possessive. The possessive side of Warren showed Will just how much the pyrokinetic really cared for him.

"Warren, calm down," spoke Will softly, reaching out and putting a hand on Warren's shoulder. "She didn't know. She didn't know that I am yours. Give her a break. If she wants to make it up to me and you, she can take over your shift tonight. I'd like to have some time to ourselves." Warren's shoulder was burning hot under Will's palm, but cooled as he spoke.

"I guess you're right. She didn't know. Let's go Liam." Warren gave Jessie a look that said, "Don't argue with me," and jumped onto Will's side of the bar. "See ya tomorrow night. Clock me out." He smirked, wrapped an arm possessively tight around Will's waist, and headed off into the crowd, not even waiting for a response from the stunned Jessie.

End Chapter Six (a.k.a. chapter 5.5)

Oh yes, last little note, turns out it was during Chapter Four that I wrote a disclaimer... Yeah, got bored and looked. Until next chapter, children...

Ja ne!


End file.
